Demon Hunt Squad 1
64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. Long Hao Chen Captain Hao Chen is the captain of the 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. He is the Scion of Light and is also a god's chosen one. As both a guardian and retribution knight he lacks neither offensive or defensive battle power, when it comes to helping defend the team or going all out against an enemy. With the help of Hao Yue LHC's mount, an earth dragon he is often able to take on enemies who are of greater strength than himself. With Hao Yue's four heads which all have a different element, he almost works as four separate mages on his own, and is a very big asset to the whole strength of the team. After the illusory paradise in which Ya Ting fused with the Saint Spiritual stove, after obtaining her human size form, she can now act as an independent priest of the team. With both healing spells and also the ability to attack and defend she is almost like another person for the team, and a much needed person with dependable healing spells unlike Han Yu's who is a guardian knight so naturally there is limit to his healing prospects. Because of these three facts Long Hao Chen is without a doubt the most important person in this group, as both the captain and the solid stone pillar keeping the team together in battle. Cai_Er Vice Captain Cai'Er is the assassin of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. She is the Saint Daughter of Samsara and also a gods chosen one, same as Hao Chen. She is the one with the most offensive battle power in the whole group. She is LHC's girlfriend and is happy to stand by his side, and let him have all the glory. AKA Waifu Lin_Xin Lin Xin is the mage of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. He is a fire mage that cannot attack. Sima_Xian Sima Xian is the priest of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. He is a priest with warrior like abilities, unable to be taught in healing and other various priest abilities. Therefore he is a rather peculiar type of priest, a Disciple priest who specializes in attack rather than healing. Ying_Er Ying Er is the summoner of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. In the start she was not a very big help to the team, but after Mc Dull, her new magical treasure pig makes a contract with her, she becomes an asset to the rest of the team. Wang_YuanYuan Wang Yuanyuan is the warrior of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. She wields a giant spatial shield, and is an spatial ability user herself which is pretty rare. Han Yu Retainer knight of Long Hao Chen Han Yu is an extra asset to the team, as he is a retainer knight. Han Yu is a guardian knight originally, but after becoming LHC's retainer knight begins learning various healing abilities to act as a much needed priest in this team. However after Ya Ting evolves to her human form, she can act as the priest if need be, which enables Han Yu to bring out his full potential offensive battle power. Grade Demon hunt squads must regularly report to the 'Demon Missions Tower' to receive and turn in missions. Squads working for the tower have a grade/rank proportionate to their accomplishments and accumulated contribution points. From Low to High: Soldier Grade, General Grade, Commander Grade, King Grade, Emperor Grade, and the Titled Grade. (total of 6) Currently Demon Hunt Squad 1 is grade: Titled Hunting Platoon (Second in the world) Formation After Long Hao Chen won the Demon hunt squad competition, he could only choose one partner. After a confrontation with an elder, he was given the right to pick a second on the condition that: 1. the were not able to reach the top 16, and 2. He must forfeit his prize of a spirit stove. Long Hao Chen ended up choosing Cai'er and Lin Xing, to honor his promises to the both of them. The rest of the members were qualifiers for the top 16, who had been chosen by the roulette machine. The full team consisting of highly ranked qualifiers was described as the 'most bizarre in history', with squad members who were completely unique and unreliable. Such as a knight that is not just a Guardian Knight or a Retribution Knight but both, an Assassin that losses one of the 5 senses if she uses her spiritual stove, a warrior that does not defend but attacks, a mage that does not attack but defends , a priest that can not heal and attacks instead , and lastly a summoner that has no control over what she summons. Members *Captain and Knight: Long Hao Chen *Assassin: Cai'er *Warrior: Wang Yuan Yuan *Mage: Lin Xin *Priest: Sima Xian *Summoner: Chen Ying'er *(Unofficially) Retainer Knight: Han Yu Unless a squad member died, this squad will persist all the way until they ended their career as a demon hunt squad.